


Pet Teachers, Lipstick, and Cherries

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Het, Kink Meme, M/M, Seduction, Slash, Teacher/Student, Threeway - F/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel was warned about many things when he started his new teaching job. He wasn't warned about the twins....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Teachers, Lipstick, and Cherries

Axel is warned about many things, when he starts work at the new school. He is warned about the science teacher Larxene and her habit of "jokingly" delivering electric shocks on the first day. He is warned about Marluxia the biology teacher, who has a tendency to hit on anyone over the age of majority (and according to some, not even). He is warned about Rikku, who talks a mile a minute and tends to ask uncomfortable questions. But they forget to warn him about one problem. Or rather, a pair of problems.

A pair of problems with matching big blue eyes, one of them with sleek black hair, one of them with spiky blond hair. Who chew gum in class, trading one piece back and forth all day, and Axel isn't sure if that grosses him out more than the fact that he can't help but notice that Xion's lipstick seems to get paler every period, and Roxas' lips seem to get… darker. They're affectionate, of course, but Axel imagines that twins tend to be. Sharing a womb with someone probably makes you extra-special close. Just… there's a level of… close that he doesn't want to think about.

Xion is sucking on a lollipop while Axel lectures about sines and cosines. She leaves a plumb colored ring around the white paper stick, the pink candy leaving a bulge in the pouch of her cheek. She slurps, slowly pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, her little pink tongue sticking out to lick the bright red, sticky sweet surface.

Axel is about to say something about no food being allowed in class (and he's hoping and praying that nobody notices the erection pressing against his zipper) when Roxas reaches over and grabs the lollipop, shoving it into his own mouth. Axel swallows thickly, because Roxas is doing the exact same thing that Xion just was. Complete with loud slurping and cheek bulging. He feels something in his brain twitch, and he dismisses class early, sitting behind his desk and pressing the heel of his hand against his erection in hopes of quelling it. Because he has an erection over his students, and that isn't right in any way, shape, or form.

Part of the problem is that they both look so very… angelic. It's the big blue eyes, Axel thinks deliriously, two weeks later, as Xion leans down in front of him, giving him a view right down the front of her shirt. The big blue eyes and the fact that they're so both so tiny.

"I'm not sure how to do this, Mister Esh." Her uniform shirt is about a size to big - Axel suspects it might be Roxas', if only because he recognizes an ink stain on the collar - and it hangs off of her skinny torso, giving him a view straight down the front of her shirt.

_She isn't wearing a bra,_ Axel's mind gabbles as he looks down the front of her shirt, sees her small breasts with pink topped nipples, like the shade of the pink lipstick she's wearing today. A pretty pale pink, which he's already seen smeared on Roxas' lips. For all the two of them share food, soda, things like that, he's never seen Roxas take Xion's lipstick tube out of her hand as she applies it, never seen her hand it to him.

"Mister Esh?" Xion's voice is laughing as she looks coyly down at him through her dark eyelashes. "Y'like what you see?" She does something wriggly with her shoulders that makes her breasts shake, and Axel nearly swallows his tongue.

"Of… of course," Axel stutters. "Math problems are… always fun to look at." He stares at the paper fixedly, the angles, the sines, the cosines, anything but those small breasts that would fit in the palm of his hand, or that mouth that would taste like cherry lollipops and lipstick, probably with hints of her twin.

Xion giggles childishly, leaning even further forward but not saying anything else, nibbling one lipsticked lip in thought.

Axel (somehow) manages to explain the problem to her (without having an aneurism or creaming his pants), and he's grateful as Xion walks back to her desk, although he makes a surprised gasping noise when she stops halfway to her desk to bend down and pick something up, giving Axel a view of her panties under her skirt. They're pink, with a pattern of little white clouds printed all over them.

He dismisses the class early again, and he sees the twins holding hands as they walk out. His mind flashes to an image of them sharing the lipstick, getting it mussed and all over each other's mouths as they share a hungry, open mouthed kiss, and he flushes, feeling his cock get hard in his pants again, and he's even harder than before. He makes some kind of groaning gasping noise, squeezing between his legs before putting both hands on the desk, waiting for his next class.

The next class cools his ardor. He spends the majority of it sitting at his desk, and he's limping a bit when he's finished with it, but he doesn't care - it's Friday, and he doesn't have to deal with Xion or Roxas for another two days.

On Monday, Xion is out sick. Roxas looks lonely and desolate, sitting there in the back row with nobody to share his lollipop with, although he's making good work of it. Axel calls him to his desk after class, making sure to sit down, but certain rules should be enforced and Roxas hasn't done anything overtly sexual the way Xion has. Still, he's more comfortable talking to the boy in private, if only so that there's less of a chance of anyone else seeing him make a complete and utter fool of himself.

"I don't allow candy in my class," Axel says carefully, trying not to stare at the way the bulge moves from one of Roxas' cheeks to another, trying not to pay attention to the obscene slurping noises he's making. "Unless you're willing to share with the rest of the class?" The last part is a joke, of course. It's fairly obvious that Roxas doesn't have any more of those big red lollipops, and besides, the only people in the room are Axel and Roxas.

"Well, seeing as you and me are the only ones in the class…," Roxas licks his lips and smiles his sweet angel smile at Axel, before sticking the sticky wet candy into Axel's mouth. He grins at Axel's flabbergasted expression and walks out, sliding the buds of his headphones (which he's not supposed to have, either!) into his ears as he makes his way down the hallway.

Axel throws the lollipop out, of course. But only after he sneaks into the faculty bathroom and masturbates himself into a frenzied orgasm, curled over the toilet as he fists his cock, the sweetness of the lollipop exploding on his tongue like a supernova as his brain seems to pour out of his dick.

The next day, Xion is back, and she's rolled her uniform skirt up, and when she sits down, she gapes her legs, to the point that Axel has to keep from using "cherries" in any of his classroom examples, because they are what is printed all over Xion's panties. When the class is over, he catches sight of the twins lagging behind, and Xion's got the lollipop this time. Unusually, Roxas has one as well.

"Hello, Mister Esh." Xion smiles sweetly. She's fully recovered from her mystery ailment, apparently. "Roxas and I were wondering…."

"If you'd want to come to our house for dinner?" Roxas absently pulls his lollipop out of his mouth, a thin trail of drool on the surface. "Mom's making lasagna, and she was going on about how we should bring our favorite teacher." He licks the candy meditatively.

"I'm… not sure if that's appropriate." Axel idly (he likes to think it's idly, at any rate) rests his book in front of his lower half, hiding his erection. He can see the twins are holding hands, and Roxas' thumb is absently stroking the back of Xion's hand.

"Please?" Xion's lower lip goes out, and she's wearing the light pink lipstick again. Axel is so tempted to lean forward and taste it, but he can't because she's his student, and because he has a feeling that he'd end up pinned to the wall, and it would take away what little dignity he has if he gets savaged by these two, who barely come up to his chest.

"Yeah, Mom's been really excited to meet you." Roxas' pout matches Xion's.

Axel sighed. "Fine," he says in a slightly flat tone. "When do you want me to come over? And where do you live?"

"You can come over after school," Roxas says breezily, smiling. "And if you'll drive us, we'll direct you."

Axel opens his mouth to say no, so sorry, he'll be braiding his cat or feeding his hair (or something equally stupid), but his dick grabs the vocal cords, and says in his best Trying To Get Laid voice, "Why certainly."

"Thanks, Mister Esh!" Xion smiles a million watt smile and hugs him, her small breasts pressing against his chest and the book sandwiched between the two of them. She takes her lollipop out of her mouth and pushes it into Axel's mouth.

Axel automatically closes his mouth, and the explosions of cherry flavoring through his head reminds him of his masturbation session yesterday, and his cock twitches in his pants.

Roxas smiles at Axel, his sweet angel's smile, and pulls his own wet, sticky lollipop out of his mouth, slipping it into his sister's as she lets go of her teacher to stand beside him. Both of their mouths are a dark, dark red, even with Xion's pink lipstick. "So we'll meet you outside when classes are over?"

"Uh… sure," Axel says, and swallows, his throat clicking and his Adam's apple bobbing. He takes the lollipop out of his mouth, trying to keep from drooling.

"See ya then!" Xion blows him a kiss over one rounded shoulder, sliding her hand into Roxas' and squeezing his fingers.

"What did I jus get myself into?" Axel asks his empty classroom, then sighs. Well, he'll have a talk with the twins parents. Because they seem extremely sexualized for seventeen year olds. He studiously does _not_ think about Xion in her cherry printed panties or the way Roxas' mouth looks wrapped around a red lollipop. He's going to dinner with a student's family, which is a fairly common thing, and then he will go home and… figure it out from there. With that thought in mind, he throws out the lollipop, although he's tempted to masturbate himself into oblivion again. He sighs - this is turning into a Pavlovian response, and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to eat a cherry lollipop without getting hard.

The twins are waiting for Axel outside the school building. Roxas is sitting on the steps with his sister in his lap, his fingertips drumming absently at her belly. Both of them smile at Axel when he opens the door, their smiles widening the tiniest bit when Axel flushes.

"Mister Esh, gimme a hand up?" Xion holds both hands out to him, her knees gaping open, and Axel gets another view of those cherry covered panties.

Axel takes both of her hands in his, and her hands are so small that his cover hers completely. He pulls her up, but she overbalances and ends up pressed against his chest. She's angled in such a way that he can see down her shirt, and she smiles as Axel flushes.

"If we're hugging, I want a hug too," Roxas says, and he comes behind the teacher and hugs him as well, from the back, his arms overlapping Xion's.

"Well," Axel says, and his voice is a bit choked. He's got an erection and he's pretty sure that Xion can feel it, and that is Not Good, in more ways than he even wants to think about. So he clears his throat and wriggles out from between them. In the back of his mind, he's gibbering about someone seeing them, but everyone's gone home pretty much, and he's probably as safe as he can get in a situation like this.

"Which one is your car, Mister Esh?" Roxas leans forward to pick up his back, passing his sister her own bag.

Axel opens his mouth to speak, and finds his vocal cords uncooperative. He swallows and tries again. "The blue one." It's an old car, but it's been lasting him for years, and he feels some vague affection towards it. He's vaguely surprised when neither of the twins call shotgun, but instead climb into the back seat together. He remembers loving to sit up front when he was seventeen. But the twins seem happy enough, so he mentally shrugs and climbs behind the wheel. "So how do I get to your house?"

"Left turn when you get out of the parking lot," Roxas says, and his voice sounds a bit dozy. There's a quiet wet noise, and when Axel looks into his rearview mirror, he sees Xion kissing her brother on the mouth, her hands in his hair. His hands are cradling the back of her head, and he's making quiet happy noises.

Axel makes a choking noise, then clears his throat. "Where… now?" he asks, his voice dry.

"Drive 'til Willowbrook," Xion says, her voice a bit garbled. When Axel happens to glance over his shoulder, he sees her sucking on Roxas' fingers. He also sees the obvious erection tenting Roxas' shorts, and Axel blushes, feeling his own erection throb, sending an urgent Morse code message. He isn't sure if it's "fuck them!" or "get the fuck out of here", and it is a distinction that he should make very quickly. But instead of kicking the two horny teenagers out of his car, he keeps asking for directions, albeit tersely.

When they arrive at the twin's house, Axel is relieved and nervous. What if their mother notices his erection? Does she know about the way Xion and Roxas mess around? He's pretty sure he saw Roxas' hand up Xion's skirt, but he may be imagining things. So he clears his throat as he pulls up in front of their house, careful to keep his book in front of his crotch, to hide his erection.

"C'mon Mister Esh!" Roxas grabs Axel's hand, towing him along the drive, and his skin definitely has a… wet feeling to it.

Axel follows after, acutely aware of the way Roxas' smaller hand feels in his own, and the way Xion is walking close, her breasts bouncing with every little skipping step she takes.

"We're home!" Roxas calls, tugging Axel into the house. He begins walking towards the kitchen, letting go of Axel's hand.

There's a note on the kitchen table - Axel can't see it, but the twins casually lean against each other, reading it. Roxas turns around and gives Axel a slightly embarrassed look. "Sorry," he says, but he doesn't really look it. "Mom has a date tonight. So I guess she won't be here for dinner."

"So… I'll just be going," Axel says. He's about to turn to leave when Xion grabs his belt loop.

"Mister Esh, can we fuck you?" Her voice is sweet, as are her big blue eyes. She nibbles on her lip, getting a bit of lipstick on her teeth.

"_What?!_" Axel gapes at her, his jaw dropping.

"You could've been a little less blunt," Roxas tells Xion, wrapping his arms around Xion's middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. "C'mon, please Mister Esh?"

"What… no! That's inappropriate!" Axel is watching Roxas' mouth, which still has traces of his sister's lipstick.

"Why? We're legal." One of Xion's hands strokes along Axel's chest. "And we won't tell anyone, and we both like you so much, and I promise it'll be so good…."

There are two pairs of blue eyes staring up at Axel, and Axel can feel his will crumbling. He blames the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in over a year, and the fact that he can't resist blue eyes, and the fact that he doubts they'll tell anyone. And because damn it all, he's so horny he could bore a hole with his erection, and these bewitching twins seem to have cast some kind of spell on him.

"Fine," Axel says, but holds a finger up before either of the twins can say anything. "But this is the only time. And if you tell anyone, I'm reporting your parents for child abuse."

"What? Child abuse?" Roxas' angelic face takes on an angry expression, and it's surprising how appealing it looks.

"Your parents are letting you fuck. That's child abuse. But… I'll look the other way, if you're more… discreet about it." Axel can try to impart a bit of wisdom, at least, right?

Xion pouts, the kind of pout that belongs on a supermodel, but sighs. "Fine." She grabs Axel's hand. "C'mon, we can do it in my room."

Axel finds himself yanked along, his bag dropping in the doorway to Xion's room. Before he's entirely aware of what he's doing, because he's acting on instinct and thinking with his dick, not his brain, he's kissing Xion, tasting her cherry and lipstick flavored mouth, his hands curling in her hair, his big hands cupping the back of her skull. He's surprised at how aggressive she is, teeth nipping his lips and tongue. Her hands thread in his wild hair, yanking and twisting it around her fingers. When the kiss is finally broken, Axel doesn't have a chance to really catch his breath, because Roxas yanks him down for a kiss, and he must have been eating a lollipop, because his mouth tastes even more cherry flavored.

Roxas is guiding Axel towards the bed, pushing him backwards, until his knees hit the back of the bed and he sits down. It's easier on his neck this way - he doesn't have to tilt to an uncomfortable angle, and he can concentrate on the taste and feel of Roxas' mouth against his own. Roxas is a _good_ kisser, and it's easy for Axel to get lost in it as he spreads his legs, pulling Roxas closer to him, so that the blond is standing between them, the cloth of his uniform shorts brushing against Axel's pants.

Xion climbs onto the bed behind Axel, kissing and licking the back of his neck. She smirks when he hisses and arches his back, and outright giggles when he moans at her nip. Her hands go to his chest, stroking it gently, finding his nipple under the fabric of his shirt and tweaking it. Her busy little hands go to the buttons of his shirt, and she begins to unbutton it, stroking his bare chest.

"So I can fuck you, right?" Roxas grabs Axel's hand out of his hair and presses it against his own erection, smirking. "Or, y'know, we can both fuck Xion."

"Um…." Axel doesn't think he wants to be involved in outright incest. "Yeah, you can fuck me."

"Thanks, Mister Esh!" Roxas gets out from between Axel's legs, going to rummage along the top of Xion's dresser.

"What're you doing?" Xion asks, then takes Axel's earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it, making Axel gasp and arch against her, his cock twitching in his pants.

"Condoms," Roxas says, and comes back with two. He fumbles his belt buckle open, and Axel is surprised to note that the boy's hands are shaking.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," Axel points out quietly, trying to ignore the way Xion's breasts feel pressed up against his back, the nipples hard.

"No, I do." Roxas yanks his pants and boxers down, his hand going to his cock. "But I've wanted to for a while, so anticipation." He grins, tearing the condom open, then seems to remember something. "Xion, where's your lube?"

"In the sock drawer, next to the vibrator." Xion sounds so nonchalant as she unbuckles Axel's belt, pulling his zipper down and unbuttoning it. "Wow…." She takes his cock in hand, admiring it.

Axel feels his face flush, because how does one respond to that, exactly? He moans as her hand pumps his cock, eyeing Roxas' cock. He's been fucked before, and he knows it can be an enjoyable experience, if the person doing the fucking knows what they're doing.

Xion's hands on his shoulders guide him to turn around, and he does, looking her in the face. She squirms onto her back, lying with her legs dangling off of the bed, feet almost flat on the floor. Her skirt is hiked up around her hips, to reveal her cherry printed panties.

"What is it with you and cherries?" Axel asks, and he's kneeling between her legs, his hands on her hips. He's hyper aware of his cock pointing forward, towards her, and he flushes, seeing the cherries. He wants to connect them, and he's allowed to touch her, right? So he reaches forward and strokes his fingers, from one cherry to another to another. He likes the way she arches her back up to get more stimulation, likes the way she whimpers and the way her breasts look under her button down shirt.

"They're t-t-tasty," Xion says, her hips rocking up to meet each stroke of his big, bony hands. It isn't obvious how she means it, exactly, but then she moans, wriggling as his fingers gently stroke her clit.

Axel is so wrapped up in Xion that he forgets that Roxas is behind him, and when he feels a cold hand on his ass, he almost jerks. But then he remembers, and he looks over his shoulder at Roxas, who is grinning slightly, his fingers sliding along Axel's ass.

"Doesn't she look pretty like this?" Roxas' voice is rough. He smiles at Axel, and jams a finger into his teacher's ass without warning. It's lubed, thankfully, but Axel still squalls, jerking forward.

Xion opens one lazy blue eye and smiles dazedly at the two of them. "Go easy on him, Roxas. For all you know, it's his first time with a guy."

"Nah, it isn't." Roxas spreads his fingers inside of Axel, and Axel hisses, his back bowing and his fingers curling, pressing down on Xion's clit and digging into Xion's hip. "He doesn't feel like a virgin at _all_." He adds another finger, twisting. "Don't start fucking her until I'm in you, okay, Mister Esh?"

Axel lets out some kind of choked laugh, his hands going to Xion's shirt, tugging the buttons open and revealing that once again, she isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples look like cherries, and Axel leans forward as much as he can, to taste them, his rough tongue lapping along each small, pebbled point.

Xion moans, arching her back, her hands going into his hair, twisting and tugging. Her bony knees press into her ribs. "Fuck, Mister Esh…." She tilts her head back, grinning devilishly.

"Axel," the redhead pants, and he presses a hot, wet kiss to the side of one breast. "Call me Axel."

"I dunno…." Roxas scissors his fingers again, hooking them to find Axel's prostate. "I kinda like "Mister Esh". It's much more…." He hisses as Axel squeezes down on him, no doubt enraptured by the tightness.

"K-kinky?" Xion supplies, lifting her hips up. "Mister Esh, take my panties off, please? You can keep 'em, if you want."

Axel gasps, feeling his cock twitch. He wriggles, toeing off his shoes and kicking his pants off completely, leaving him in his open button down shirt and socks. He sits up, pressing his ass against Roxas' front, and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Xion's panties, pulling them down so quickly he almost rips them. He looks down at her, with her shirt still open and her skirt hiked up over his belly, and he swallows, loudly. There have probably been times in his life when he wanted something more. At the moment, he can't think of them.

"It's kinda funny that you're so… quiet," Roxas says, pulling his fingers out of Axel and pushing him forward. "We figured you'd be loud."

Axel lets himself be pushed forward, although he's a bit fearful of crushing Xion's little body with his own long, bony form. When she flings her arms around his neck, he relaxes a bit, moving his hands to support his weight on the bed on both sides of her head. It is an awkward position - he's leaning down low, both to give Roxas access to his ass and to be able to penetrate Xion. His knees are already starting to shake, and he'll no doubt feel it in the morning, but he doesn't care right now.

"He's so pretty," Xion coos, cupping Axel's face with one hand. She lets go of him quickly enough, groping around for the condom that Roxas tossed her. She's got practice putting condoms on - she can put it on without looking, it seems, and Axel hisses at the way her little hands feel on his cock. "We should keep him, Roxas."

"S-sure," Roxas says, and his voice is unsteady. Axel feels something blunt and hot and vaguely rubbery press up against him, and he shivers.

Axel has never believed in shit like "twin telepathy", but he's beginning to think that when he _can_ think (outside of the throbbing of his cock, the feel of Xion's skin against his own, of Roxas skin), he'll believe it. Because just as Xion lines Axel up to push into her, Roxas mounts up in one solid stroke, so that Axel is simultaneously mounted and mounting. His eyes cross from the tightness, from the fullness, and if the bed weren't holding him up, he'd probably lose his balance.

"Oh, you should s-s-see his face," Xion pants, wriggling under Axel in a way that makes him groan and jerk against her, thrusting forward.

"Wazzit look like?" Roxas presses his face into Axel's back, which is covered by his shirt. The cloth is sticky with sweat, sticking to Axel's skin, the same way Roxas' is.

"H-h-hard to describe," Xion stutters, and begins to buck her hips, forcing Axel further onto Roxas' cock. "'s'really pretty, though."

Axel groans, his brain feeling foggy and distant. He's aware, vaguely, of Xion and Roxas talking, but he's dealing with a sensation overload. He leans forward and kisses Xion on her cherry lips, his bony chest pressed against her puppy fat, her heels digging into his back and Roxas' chest. He begins to thrust, feeling Roxas do the same, feels Roxas' arms wrap around his middle, Roxas teeth dig into his back through the shirt, and he thinks, distantly, _I'm going to have a bruise_, but that isn't important right now, because he can feel himself getting almost there, and he'd be embarrassed if he had it in him.

Roxas is grunting and groaning as he thrusts into Axel. He moves his hands down from Axel's belly to his cock, feeling the bits of it that are pushing into Xion. He thumbs her clit, and he hears her whimper, sees her shudder and Axel shudder, and Axel, in turn, gets tighter as he starts to tense towards orgasm.

Axel breaks the kiss and stares down at Xion's face, and he's amazed at how smug she manages to look, even as she angles her hips upward, no doubt to get G-spot stimulation. She gets tighter when Roxas presses on her clit, and Axel can feel Roxas' hands on his cock. He's going to come soon, way too soon, and now that he's gotten past the absurdity of the fact that he's fucking his students (or is too far gone to care), he tries to put some effort in making them feel good. His mouth finds Xion's neck, and he kisses up and down it, kissing her ear, tasting her skin.

"Y'know how there's a t-teachers pet?" Xion digs her nails into Axel's shoulders, arching her back and mewling as Roxas' thumb diddles her clit, making her start to shake. She's so wet that she's _squelching_, and Axel can hear the noises above his own grunts, his breath and his heart hammering in his ears.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas does something wriggly with his hips, and he's pressing against Axel's prostate, making Axel gasp and shake, his knees trembling as he rises up on the balls of his feet, his thrusts into her getting more frenzied.

"We have a pet tea_cher_…." Xion's voice cracks as Roxas squeezes her clit, gently. It's what sends her spiraling into orgasm, and she squeals as she cums, her nails digging into Axel's shoulders and her head thrown back, her whole body going rigid as she shudders and shakes, then goes limp.

Roxas groans as his sister cums, and maybe Axel is on to something with that twin telepathy idea, because he feels Roxas go stiff against him, feels the flood of warmth even through the condom as Roxas cums as well, biting Axel again and forcing his cock as far into Axel as he can get it.

Axel hisses, still thrusting into Xion, even as he feels Roxas pull out of him. He doesn't have long to go, however, and his orgasm spreads under his skin, making his whole body shake, then go limp. He's careful not to collapse on top of Xion, but he rolls off of her and lies down next to her, still breathing heavily.

"Pet teacher?" Roxas climbs onto the bed (and how do they all manage to fit on the tiny twin bed?), throwing one arm across Axel's chest. "I like the sound of that."

Axel stares at Roxas, then at Xion, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his head.

Xion smiles at him, reaching forward and pressing down on his lip with her thumb. "You've got lipstick on your mouth," she says, and stretches.

Roxas gets up on his elbows to look at Axel's face. "You're right," he says. "Clashes with his hair. What color would suit him?"

"The dark purple, maybe?" Xion strokes Axel's hair back from his face, where one red strand is sticking to the sweat there.

Axel gets up on his elbows, looking at both of them. "How long have you been planning this?" He asks, and his voice is shaking. He still feels incoherent - the condom is still on his cock, and he pulls it off, knotting it and making a face, because there are few things as disgusting as a used condom.

"Oh, about a week." Xion pats Axel's stomach, moving down to stroke the red hairs that grow under his navel.

"A week." Axel's voice is flat. "All of that… teasing was the product of a week?"

"Yep!" Roxas' voice is cheerful.

"I'd hate to see what you're like when you've got a long time to plan," Axel says, and his voice is a bit awed.

"Oh, don't worry." Xion plants a kiss on his temple. "You'll see, soon enough."


End file.
